


五十度金（三）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: AllJin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 18





	五十度金（三）

[看厌了窗外的鸟，想看哥哥的。]  
闵玧其看着完全不知道是哪个睡过一次的小情人发来的信息，直接删除拉黑，关上手机陪客户继续看俱乐部里面的脱衣舞表演。  
他穿着白色衬衣和黑色的西装外套，不过从来都不喜欢系领带，就这样散漫地看着台上扭动着的妙曼躯体，明明是最漫不经心的那一个，却就是有一种慵懒的气质在这种低俗荷尔蒙躁动的场所显得格外打眼，但是根本没有女郎可以成功地近他的身发出邀请。  
“闵爷果然好定力。”身边的二世祖手已经揉上了钻进怀里的女人的胸，觉得身边这人年纪轻轻就从鱼龙混杂的闵家从私生子混成人见人畏的实权在握者，果然和道上说的一样不近人情，烟照抽，酒照喝，不入流的货色却真的摸都不摸。  
“玩开心，东区那个单子就承蒙关照了。”闵玧其拍拍他的肩膀，把这个包间留给他，既然已经谈成了生意他就没有什么好在这里继续待着的。  
这边的人他刚刚在管事的点头哈腰下勉强看了一圈，都不是自己的菜，手下都知道闵爷喜欢挺固定的一款，腰细腿长圆眼睛，而且和别的男人的爱好不一样，不追求胸上和屁股上有多少肉，但是嘴巴一定要肉嘟嘟的，不能是欧美那种打针丰唇的肉感，而是天真可口的娇憨丰腴。  
这可太难找了。  
所以闵玧其本来也不是性欲非常旺盛的人，实在想解决的时候挑两个看着不反感的玩一玩，但几乎是不可能睡第二次，踢踢崔子的背说开车回家。  
闵玧其自己的说法是，“没有兴趣闻着二手的烟听三流的情话”，再被有胆量的人追问一下，也最多就是那句话“最珍贵的东西都是抓不住的。”  
现在活着的是闵爷、闵实权、SUGA，但都不是在好几年前就社会性死亡的，那个只活在金硕珍一人口中的“玧其”。

“这是美国那边最新的烟油，国内都没有经销商拿得到货的，闵哥你尝尝。”  
闵玧其看着面前一字排开的子弹型瓶子，各个颜色各个口味，他挑起身边男孩的下巴说你选一个，金硕珍说你喜欢黑色那就黑色，闵玧其说可是我想选粉色，金硕珍说你又不喜欢粉色，闵玧其说你喜欢比较重要。  
金硕珍受不了对方总是在一群小弟面前这样臊他，耳朵一下子就红了，真的就成了最漂亮的粉色。  
粉色的瓶子里是草莓柠檬味的烟油，闵玧其慢条斯理地把烟油淋上去，拧上盖按下雾化的按钮，嘶地一声吸了一大口，感受烟雾在嘴里弥漫的味道。  
金硕珍好奇心重，凑过去想要从闵玧其总是紧紧抿成一条线的嘴里闻一闻香味，就被闵玧其顺理成章当成索吻，扣着金硕珍的下巴就亲过去，凑过去的动作是迅猛的，但是吻下去的力度是温柔的。  
一口烟雾灌都灌不下，弥散在人眼前，像是什么奇怪的滤镜，把心都融掉了。  
那个时候就跟在闵玧其身后的崔子坐在桌子对面，看也不是，不看也不是。  
嫂子是真的漂亮，第一次见面的时候崔子只觉得自己被美到眼珠子都要被飞出去，金硕珍是骨子里干净的那种漂亮，让他们一干小弟本来信口拈来的下流吹捧全都卡在嗓子眼，觉得说什么都是玷污。  
那个时候闵玧其不过也是高中生，但是眼里的狠劲已经锋芒毕露，可是转过头去对着金硕珍笑的时候，眼睛就眯成两条缝，像一只餍足的猫，牙龈都毫无防备地露出来。  
像现在崔子只能透过烟雾看着明明可以让金硕珍自己拿去抽一口却偏要嘴对嘴让人尝味道的闵玧其，只觉得白色烟雾后面金硕珍的侧脸好看到不太真实，简单的从鼻尖到下巴的线条都是漂亮的奶油色，总之看完这个嫂子，就知道自己弯不成了，要弯也得碰上长成这样的男的。  
所以就算闵玧其亲着亲着就起反应，挥挥手让他们滚出去，这群人也笑得过于理解。  
但其实闵玧其没有真的插进去过，金硕珍才高一，他舍不得，但是他也有的是花样把人蹂躏得娇喘连连，乖巧地垂着睫毛指责自己对他坏。  
闵玧其喜欢金硕珍的腿，他一边掰开一边伏下身去亲吻，感觉到对方微微发抖的时候就发狠地嘬出口印子，红色的吻痕留在都不见光所以生得白净的腿上别提多好看，如果这个时候金硕珍还敢喘着气拒绝，闵玧其就会伸出手去拧他的屁股，然后把红色的印子用牙齿加深成紫色，“坏也是哥喜欢的。”  
他向来不是一个多话的人，能两个字说清楚的意思绝对费第三个标点，可是当他亲着金硕珍的腿的时候，他觉得自己是有做诗人的天赋的。  
他甚至矫情地想让金硕珍的脸蛋对这双腿道歉，都是因为那张脸太吸引人了，没多人夸这双骨肉匀称的腿，连膝盖弯处都是软嫩白净，一看就是没有吃过苦的芭比娃娃。  
可是当他让金硕珍并着腿给他腿交的时候，闵玧其按着人接吻时又没办法怪罪这张脸了，你说全世界最漂亮的人，怎么就这么乖地在自己身下喘呢，哭着的时候更绝，泪光都是找天上月亮借的。  
发红发烫的肉棒在洁白如玉的腿间进进出出，金硕珍被蹭得感觉身下都起了火，他躲着脸不想让闵玧其看自己眼泪都羞出来的样子，却被逮着空让闵玧其用食指使劲地按压胸前两点，破碎而清澈的呻吟溢出唇边，还不听话的话，闵玧其就会用短短的指甲掐进金硕珍的乳尖，直逼地人眼里的月光碎了一地，落在脸上变成泪痕。  
“疼...呜...轻，轻点...”  
闵玧其承认自己就是坏心眼，觉得金硕珍哭起来比笑起来还要好看，因为他就是不喜欢金硕珍对谁都温温和和笑的样子，明明就不开心也要笑，还是现在被自己欺负到老老实实哭的样子最迷人。  
“疼啊？”闵玧其的嗓音在变声完后就有得天独厚的低沉，而且他接触烟酒接触的早，对比金硕珍蜜一样的声音简直就是一口中和甜度的酒，“这不是老公在疼你吗？”  
金硕珍简直受不了闵玧其这种平常闷罐子到不行的人在这种时候尽挑会让自己害羞的话说，他真的伸手想打他，可是看着闵玧其专注地望着自己的神情时，所有的羞臊傲气全都化成了心里的甜。  
他换了个姿势变成 跪在沙发上承受着闵玧其的撞击，明明没有插进去，可是肉体撞击的声音以假乱真，金硕珍感觉那圆硕的鬼头几次擦过自己卵蛋下最敏感的地方，来不及躲就被闵玧其抓着脚踝蹭到光滑的大腿内侧都快要破皮，口里被迫喊出的称呼也不得不从“玧其”变成了“老公”。  
闵玧其射到金硕珍股间的时候，用手把精液摸开，亮晶晶的一片，金硕珍的皮肤除开被磨得发红的地方，其他部分像是人鱼鳞片搓碎了涂上去似的，连绷起的脚背都漂亮。看得他几乎马上就跳过了不应期。  
可是到底还是惦记着金硕珍欲望也被撩起来了还没解决，把人捞到怀里把两根东西并在一起搓，才非要金硕珍也伸手摸摸看，“阿珍你这么软这么多水，是不是以后真的能生孩子啊？”  
金硕珍虽然是个乖巧听话的优等生，但骨子里向来不是个省油的灯，不然也不会没收住眼角那一丝初现雏形的勾人媚惑，敢违背家长的指令和闵家不入流的私生子滚到一起。  
别人只看到金硕珍表面的完美无缺，闵玧其却看到了他骨子里的空虚浪荡，而且非要单刀直入拉着他说，你浪就浪，老子喜欢。  
所以金硕珍被他“操”开了之后也敢说些没脸没皮的话了，逗闵玧其说那还不知道是谁的孩子呢，你得再努力一点试试。  
当然，说这种话不可能不付出代价，金硕珍几乎是被闵玧其按在膝盖上拍了一顿，圆润的臀部上全是自讨的鲜红巴掌印，金硕珍哭得又爽又惨，等终于被闵玧其再次照顾到可以射出来的时候，身下已经红红紫紫一片，明明没有真的做爱，却被搞得更加惨不忍睹。  
金硕珍对性爱的初印象就是从那个时候开始的，虽然性癖没有完全觉醒，但是那是因为那个时候还太年轻太天真，以为身体和灵魂分开会死掉，以后只有和爱的人才能做爱的事，初恋多么蠢啊，被插腿根都感觉自己可能真的会被搞到怀孕，亲个嘴就以为自己会和这个人结婚。  
金硕珍那个时候趴在闵玧其身上哼哼唧唧，埋怨他说你又不知道收着点力，自己周一要是还没恢复完，体育课又要请假了。“吃个七八分饱就不就好了...你这样很影响我上课诶。”  
闵玧其是为了活着而吃的人，不懂金硕珍这种为吃而活的人为什么什么事都能用吃货思路去思考，他眯起眼睛，嘴角勾起一个坏笑，是金硕珍最受不了的那种表情，“我从来不知道什么叫七八分饱，怎么，和老婆做爱难道还要有五分高潮？金硕珍我告诉你多少次了在我这里你怎么真实怎么来，不要假装也不要委屈自己，再说这种话我真的干进去了，学不乖是不是。”  
闵玧其从来是个不信命的人，他这样的出身和金硕珍不一样，在他的观念里，不喜欢就踩在脚底，喜欢就去得到，哪有那么多假惺惺的破烂规矩，有钱有权才有得选择。  
想到这里闵玧其眼神一暗，捏了一把金硕珍的脸，“所以...不管之后发生什么事，反正这一刻我爱你。”

之后的事情，至少金朴智旻打听到的版本是闵玧其派人跟拍了他和金硕珍的约会照片，寄到和金硕珍有婚约的车家那里，车家当然不会继续允许把独生女许配给同性恋，婚事本来就是捆绑着集团利益，那闹掰的一份大合同落到了闵家手里，也就是从那个时候起，闵玧其被闵家重视，开始了他的版图扩张。  
不过金泰亨从金南俊那里听到了更珍稀的内幕，闵家在寄给车家照片之前本来是想着敲诈一笔的，没想到敲诈不成反而被金硕珍录了音，直接从谈判变成了绑架，最后却是闵玧替金硕珍挡了一枪。  
谁听了不为小情侣的感人爱情故事鼓个掌，又不为财团傀儡的悲剧流一滴泪呢。都是棋子罢了。  
那个财阀不脏啊，更何况闵家本来就是道上的，这样比韩剧还狗血的剧情，可能才塑造了金硕珍比韩剧男主还完美的蛊王人设，爱和恨全都只给过闵玧其一人。  
“所以Jin之后去德国心理疗养了一年多，重新读语言班考到这边的，不然你以为什么会在大学遇得到他。”金南俊吹散了一下眼前弥漫的雪茄烟气，他和闵玧其其实一直有业务上的联系，金硕珍不会知道自己这么多年还被关注着。  
金泰亨不置可否，随手拿起一支雪茄，咔一声剪断顶部却也没有点燃它，只是拿在手间细细地嗅，俊美的脸上露出一个充满玩味的笑容。  
他也是认识闵玧其的，虽然没有很熟，但是没想到世界那么小，居然让他俩念念不忘的是同一个人。  
有意思，真的是太有意思了。  
“所以说，自己玩的时候注意点分寸。”金南俊很少这样说话，一般来说算就玩出人命他都不一定会动下眉头，但是就算他一个不沾男色的人也不得不承认金硕珍是梦幻颜值，不难有点担心金泰亨在这里栽跟头，虽然自己这个表弟也从来不是什么省油的灯，“放聪明点，到时候如果一定有人惹得SUGA看不下去出手干预，我也希望是田家那小子不要是你。”  
鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，看上去笑起来憨憨的金南俊实际上是最冷血的商人，他向来只考虑利益最大化，只是因为金泰亨是唯一从小跟他一起长大的后辈才这样提醒一句。

但实际上金硕珍现在并不在田柾国那里，而是在俱乐部。  
“跪下。”  
朴智旻把头发全部拢到后面的时候，配着房间里过于亮的灯光，那张笑起来时眼睛眯成一条缝的和善面庞居然也会给人莫大的压迫感。  
金硕珍的手是被绑住的，虽然说他知道以现在的玩法他应该心无杂念，但是因为不习惯，还是迟疑了一秒，然后被朴智旻用软棍“啪”一声打在膝盖窝，让他一下子跪到地上。  
“反应太慢，重来。”  
朴智旻欣赏地看了一眼金硕珍腿上马上浮现出来的红色印子，果然是Jin，这美好的肉体实在是太令人垂涎。  
金硕珍只能又站起来，在朴智旻下一次发令“跪下”的时候，咬着下唇迅速地完成指令，膝盖骨头磕在地板上都发疼，但是被朴智旻用棍子挑起下巴端详的时候，他已经感觉不到痛了，全世界好像只剩下面前这对瞳色偏浅的眼睛。  
朴智旻无疑是很会玩的，就算金硕珍之前对这种服从性扮演不是很了解，朴智旻也有那种让人可以满心相信的气质，就像他一开始诱惑金硕珍的那样，“哥把心事都丢开来和我玩玩吧，很多心理压力大的高层其实都能在扮演sub里体会到心理平衡呢。”  
怎么可以用类似于撒娇的口吻发出这样的邀请呢，让人没有办法拒绝。  
用女王范来形容朴智旻不太恰当，因为他虽然画烟熏妆的时候非常魅惑，骨子里却是一个非常血性的dom。  
就像现在，他一只手在金硕珍穴口打转，另一只手握着的软棍已经在不听话的人身上抽出了不少漂亮的红印子，却又避开所有新手不能承受的敏感部位，房间里比起疼痛，更多的是欲望带来的喘息声。  
“开口请求我，你想要什么。”  
软棍顺着金硕珍的脊柱骨一节节往下滑，朴智旻在等着金硕珍诚实地开口。  
“...要...要你...唔嗯！”金硕珍还没说完就被狠狠地戳了一下脊柱骨，朴智旻警告他不要再支支吾吾的，因为在这里金硕珍需要完全把自己交给朴智旻，抛开那些无用的羞耻。  
“你所有的疼痛和快感都是我给予的，对我必须全部的坦诚。”  
虽然金硕珍一开始和朴智旻说好的是不会做到最后一步，可是这是唯一一次知道只会有手指进入身体都让金硕珍这么紧张，他甚至有一点跪不住，下意识地想蜷缩身体，可是朴智旻用绑腿带来威胁他，让他不得不乖乖听话，小声地求朴智旻把手指插进来。  
朴智旻的手指按压着温热的肠壁，这种探索的感觉奇妙而久违，因为以金硕珍习惯的那个圈子的做爱方式来说，温情的前戏没有必要，仔细的开拓更是被压缩省略的步骤，他沉溺于粗暴直接的性爱已久，这个时候感觉到别人的手在体内搅动，居然有被蛇缠上的感觉，令人冒冷汗的危险信息顺着尾椎向上爬。  
一旦身体适应，就会开始渴求，尤其是平时都被大开大合填满的身体，现在咬着手指只觉得是折磨。  
金硕珍转过头去看朴智旻，欲求不满地咬了咬嘴唇，被主人拉过去接了一个很长的吻——长到连金硕珍都开始怀疑为什么自己的肺活量居然会输给这个看上去个字比自己小一圈的男生，但是朴智旻抵到自己背上的坚硬腹肌也许一开始就说明了这人半点不似看上去的娇柔。  
“请主人...再用力一点。”  
“是想怎么样？想我手指狠狠地在里面搅出淫荡的水声，想我另一只手摸摸你的肉棒，想我粗暴地摁压你的敏感点，仿佛只用手指就可以把你捅这地板里面去？”  
光是听到这一系列的话金硕珍都感觉自己心跳加速了，穴口也不自觉地缩了缩，“谢谢主人。”  
朴智旻一边言出必行地把手指怼进去，另一只手还是摸上了金硕珍的柱身，用极好的手活前后夹击，灵巧的指尖狠狠刮过敏感的蘑菇头，觉得金硕珍的身体真的是没有一处不漂亮的。  
在朴智旻让金硕珍爽快地射完一轮后，他捧着金硕珍的脸说“珍哥不管是什么要求，智旻都会满足你的”，那声音一秒又变得温柔，让人分辨不出这是戏里还是戏外。  
朴智旻知道金硕珍肯定不记得自己了，很多年前在欧洲玩的时候，他第一次因为比韩国开放的环境而在朋友的怂恿下接触了这个圈子，那个时候他连对自己都一知半解，觉得自己的性癖羞于启齿，觉得自己是心理变态，心里的自我厌弃和暴戾无声滋长却又得不到正确的引导。  
所以刚开始从sub开始尝试的时候，朴智旻也不知道被粗暴对待是不是就是自己想要的玩法，他以为自己可能就是一个甘愿做疼痛的奴隶的变态而已。  
可是那个时候有人看不下去地敲了敲自己那间游戏室的玻璃，进来的是一个漂亮到朴智旻觉得不太真实的亚洲男人，黑色的西裤和皮鞋让跪在地上的自己觉得这人的长腿好像一眼看不见尽头，可是肩宽又让人无法忽视他与漂亮不冲突的伟岸。  
他看到这个人用德语说了几句类似于“你这根本就是低级的发泄”“先学点基本知识再来吧”“别丢脸了”的话，然后刚刚还高高在上的白人dom居然被他不怒自威的模样给镇住，也可能是被他掏出的黑色会员卡的级别给镇住，反正是灰溜溜地被保镖请出去了。  
“是韩国人吗？新来的吧？”那个漂亮的男人蹲下身来和自己说韩语，声音像蜜一样，还扯过一旁的毯子盖在朴智旻身上，“先学会保护好自己和分辨玩家水平再来啊，一开始乱来可能以后身体需要越来越大的刺激才能满足，但是更重要的是心理的满足，不要因为讨厌和怀疑自己而做出不负责任的选择哦。”  
只消一眼，原来这男人就看出来了，朴智旻自以为藏得很好的纠结和自卑。  
他的声音和眉目都好温柔，朴智旻当时感觉能说会道的自己完全被这突如其来的抚慰弄得结巴，半天没讲出话来，面前的男人摸了摸自己因为叛逆临时去染的一头代表疼痛青春的橘色头发然后就和身后的保镖离开了，他连名字都来得及问，只在听保镖喊他的时候听到了一声“Jin哥”。  
如果要形容朴智旻心里的金硕珍的话，那就是神一样的人吧。  
从无知的sub到现在圈子里美名远扬、游刃有余的dom，朴智旻知道金硕珍不会记得他当时随手拯救过的自己，毕竟他整个人不管是长相还是性格都变化巨大，但是能在这边命运一般地再见到这个漂亮的前辈，能和前辈玩一场，能帮到金硕珍纾解其他积压在心里的压力哪怕一点点，都足够让朴智旻快乐了。  
虽然他心里当然也有对这个哥哥肮脏的占有欲，但是他知道金硕珍不需要爱情，所以他也只想给予彼此快乐。  
所以那句话，一直都是真心的。  
虽然说他知道所有人都说金硕珍最难泡、金硕珍大概是没有心、金硕珍是最会拒绝人的顶级钓系玩咖，但是就算是能帮到一点点也好，能让他温柔却看不出快乐的目光能为自己多停留一秒也好，朴智旻都可以把缎带扎在自己头上凑到他的神面前。  
金硕珍坐在跑车副驾驶上，朴智旻递给他了一根橘子味棒棒糖，然后自己拿出电子烟抽了一口。  
“看不起谁呢，自己抽烟，给哥吃糖？”  
“因为珍哥像糖果一样甜。”  
“别以为现在撒娇我就忘了你刚刚打得有多疼了。”  
“阿尼，我已经很怜香惜玉了，不然哥现在连座位都不敢碰的。”  
朴智旻把墨镜架在鼻梁上，笑的模样真诚又爽朗，只是草莓柠檬味的烟飘到金硕珍面前让人皱了下眉头，金硕珍含着棒棒糖不耐烦地用手把烟挥开，说自己不喜欢这个味的烟。  
“那我下次换个口味，”朴智旻从善如流，“或者说就算哥要我戒烟我也做得到的。”  
金硕珍挑了挑眉，“不必。”  
不管是朴智旻这烟的味道还是这话都让他忍不住想起那个人，现在已经谈不上爱或者恨，设成手机密码一半是出于强大的习惯一半是时刻提醒自己不要再动心、引以为戒罢了。  
金硕珍咔一声咬碎嘴里的糖，“我们智旻做自己就好。”  
一脚油门踩下去，在宽广的道理上金硕珍把手举起来感受吹过的风，柔软的刘海被吹起，露出光洁的额头，身体随着车里放的音乐而自由地摇摆，“哇喔~”  
他可能在看着远方，又可能哪里也没看。  
只是举手投足间那种让人抓不住的魅力，已经胜过了美国西海岸的棕榈阳光和彩虹，像包裹在玻璃糖纸里的骄傲小鱼，摇摇尾巴下一秒就跌进粉紫色的云朵化成透明的雨滴，淋湿每个人心里最需要滋润的角落，可是伸出手又抓不住这一尾透明的心意。  
金硕珍从来没有被治愈，他只是隐藏得更好了，把不可触及的真心全都藏了起来，只露出冷淡的眉眼，或者笑起来时却天真得唬人的童颜。  
是好像谁都可以接近，却实际上又谁都不可以接近的人 。  
在开车把金硕珍送到他家门口的时候，朴智旻给了金硕珍一个不掺杂欲望的背后抱，“我是认真的，珍哥不管是什么要求，智旻都会满足你的。如果泰亨和柾国太幼稚满足不了你的话，哥也看看我吧。”

TBC or END（大概是END了毕竟cp都搞过了）


End file.
